ZOIDS OneShots
by LoverlyYuffie
Summary: This is a whole bunch of One-Shots that I did. Each One-Shot will be a diffrent chapter.
1. Schubaltz Brothers

Zoids - One Shots

_The Schubaltz Brothers_

It was a while since Hiltz and Prozen were destroyed. Thomas couldn't believe that this would be his first time returning home since it ended. Karl should've been home too. His brother hadn't returned to the military due to the fact that on patrol he was badly injured.

Thomas walked through the front door. Just like he remembered it. So far, nothing has changed. He then proceeded to the living room. Thomas looked around.

No Karl…

"Karl are you there?" Thomas said a little loudly.

Just then Thomas heard something coming from the left of him.

"AIIIIYYYEEEEAAAHH!!"

Thomas rushed to the sound of his brother's scream. He found his brother over the kitchen counted shielding himself from the younger Schubaltz's gaze.

"Karl what happened? Is there somebody here?"

Karl looked up; laughed then smiled at the sight of his younger brother. Thomas looked surprised and relived that his brother was unharmed. Then Thomas got mad at his older sibling for making him worried.

"What happened brother? Why did you scream?" asked Thomas.

"Because…" Karl replied, "The cake turned out wonderfully"

Karl removed himself from the counter so that Thomas' gaze fell upon a green cake, with the letters 'Welcome Home Thomas' in right blue.

_Of course…_ thought Thomas, _Karl was always proud of his ability to make cakes._

**Wrote while micro waving T.V. Dinner….for lunch…not sure why.**


	2. Hermannator

**Slight Hermann/O'Connell...depends how you look at it. I think they're just good friends.**

2

_Hermannator_

"Major Hermann, Sir!"

Rob Hermann looked up from his doodle of a Gojulas. Hermann found his friend, O'Connell, yelling his name.

"What is it Captain O'Connell?

"Umm...Sir...You know those Pteras Pilots?"

"Yes."

"They're singing again…"

"Oh.." said Hermann. He got up and walked over to the Pteras launching pad, with O'Connell at his heels. There were two men sitting on the floor singing:

_I'm a Perdy Birdy_

_We're the Perdy Birdies!!_

_We're soaring high!!_

_In the sky!!_

_Down below!!_

_Oh, so low!!_

"Men." Said Hermann. "You should not be singing."

"Ah! Major Hermann sir!" yelled the surprised first.

"We meant no harm, Major!" said the startled seconded.

O'Connell smiled. These two always got away with singing instead of doing their duties. It was their time to get what they deserved.

"Without me." Said Hermann, finishing his sentence.

O'Connell looked at Hermann in amazement.

_How could he say that?_ Thought O'Connell.

Hermann then joined the two soldiers singing. Though he didn't sing the same tune or lyrics, it still sounded wonderful.

_I'm Hermann_

_Major Rob Hermann_

_I'm important_

_Or related to someone important_

_I'm the Hermannator_

_Ohhhh...fear the Hermannator and his Gojulas…_

O'Connell looked at Hermann. He smiled to himself at the sight of his Major smiling.

_Ah well…_ thought O'Connell, _at least Rob's having fun._

_

* * *

_

**When ever me and my sister did voice overs, she did hermann...and when we started doing it she made him sing the Hermannator song.**


	3. The Lone Wolf Vs The Transporter

3

3. _The Lone Wolf Vs. The Transporter_

"No." said the mercenary coolly.

"Why not Irvine?" asked his obnoxious friend.

"Because," said Irvine, "It makes no sense! Why would you ever challenge me to such a mach when the victor is so obvious!"

"Yeah! Me!" she retorted.

Irvine was sick of Moonbay. She always had something up her sleeve. Why on earth would she challenge him? He would obviously win against her. He looked at his friend. She seemed so determined to challenge him. Why? For such challenges as these, the prize money is nothing. Why even bother?

Moonbay grinned at the sight of Irvine processing her request. She knew that he thought that he would be victorious. Heh, she thought, doesn't he realize that I am reigning champ over this? She started humming her favorite tune.

"Alright! I accept!" he said after a few moments.

"Alright!" she yelled happily.

"On one condition."

"Do wha-?"

"Instead of money, why not the others Zoid?"

"Alright then! Loser gives up Zoid to winner!"

Irvine and Moonbay rushed to the base knowing what they planned to do. They rushed by Van and his Blade Liger, Thomas and his Dibison, Hermann and his Gojulas, O'Connell and his Pteras, and Karl and his Zaber Fang. All of who shouted at them to stop running in the base.

Their destination was reached. The place where the competition would take place. In that sacred section of the base, sat Fiona, drinking salted coffee.

"Fiona!! Whaddya think your doing here?!" asked Moonbay.

"Drinking my daily afternoon coffee." She replied, "Why?"

"Because we need this specific area!" answered Irvine.

"Why?" asked Fiona

"Because! We always have this particular spot!" said Moonbay, annoyed.

"Why?"

"This is our 'Competition' spot!" yelled Irvine.

"Oh! That's right! How silly of me. I am sorry. You know what? I'll even help you get settled!" said Fiona, trying to be nice.

"Goodness! Thanks Fiona! I guess when we were through yelling at you we would've asked you to prepare it huh? Well…you offered this time. So if something isn't done right, we can blame you for our loss!" said Moonbay cheerfully.

"Yeah! You're a life saver Fiona!" said Irvine.

Fiona smiled and left the room. She then came back with Van, Thomas, Hermann, O'Connell, and Karl all carrying big trays of cups with some green stuff in them. Fiona then ordered them all to set the trays down and give one cup to each of the competitors.

"Alright, the annual Lime Jell-O Competition has commenced!" yelled Fiona.

They rushed at the Jell-O. No one giving mercy. No one giving up.

Nobody won…


	4. Count Down

4

4. _Count Down_

A blue Blade Liger stood ready to pounce on the Geno Breaker. Van was all too ready to fight. He loved the feeling of piloting a Zoid, especially if it meant to attack a former foe. Raven too, was eager. His hands on the controls…timing it right, he should defeat the Blade Liger.

"SHADOOOOW!!" yelled Raven to his black organoid. Even though Shadow couldn't stay in the Geno Breaker for long, it was worth a shot to use him in the beginning.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Van, "NOW ZEKE!"

The silver organiod soon entered the Blade Liger. Van could feel the power rushing through his veins. He was about ready to burst. The Liger roared it's threatening roar.

"Mobilize!" yelled Van to his organoid. The Blade Liger then lunged forward at the Geno Breaker. Van almost hit Raven, missing my mere millimeters.

Raven laughed. "Is that all Van? Wow. You disappoint me greatly. But I guess none of that matters considering…" Raven paused.

"Considering what?" Van asked.

"5…4…3…2…1…black

Insert credits to _Zoids Chaotic Century_

_

* * *

_

_**When ever me and my sister did voice overs I did Raven...I always made him count down...**_


	5. Girls Day Off

**Slight Hermann/O'Connell , Moonbay/Irvine, Reese/Raven, Fiona/Van**

* * *

5. _Girls Day Off_

It was a dark night, and Fiona was walking around the Republican Base. She walked into the hanger, which housed the Gustav and Lightning Saix. She walked over to the Gustav and looked around. She found nobody in the cockpit. She then proceeded to the back.

"She ain't here." Said a voice from behind Fiona.

"Oh! Irvine. I assumed you were either getting your dinner or you were asleep on the couch!" said Fiona, who turned around to see her eye patched friend. "What do you mean by she isn't here?"

"I assume you're looking for Moonbay, correct?"

Fiona nodded.

"Then, like I said, she ain't here. She left because Major Hermann needed to speak with her." Finished Irvine.

"Ah… thank you Irvine."

Fiona started to leave when they heard a crash and saw Moonbay, with Reese, on the back of Specula. They were trying to get away from something. Something that must've upset them. They quickly stopped when they got near Fiona.

"What are you running from?" asked Fiona, confused.

"Ohmifreakingod!" screeched Moonbay, "Hermann proposed to me! What the crap! I don't know him that well! I would at least like to go on a date then he propose!"

"No way!" said Irvine, smiling. "Moonbay turned down the President's son? But you know what that means right? You have no hope in gaining any true money now."

"Gah! Shuddup Irvine!" yelled Moonbay.

"Hey, Moonbay. Why is Reese with you?" asked Fiona.

"I'm here because me and Raven were asked to come. Since we arrived early, I decided to walk around. I came across Moonbay trying to get away from Major Hermann, so I decided to help." Said Reese.

"And I am forever grateful toward you!" said Moonbay.

"Well Moonbay, I wanted to see if you would come into town with me. As a girls day out. You can come too Reese." Said Fiona.

Both Moonbay and Reese looked at each other and said, "Sure!"

They all got into the Gustav. As Reese and Fiona were buckling in they heard Moonbay yelling at Irvine not to tell Hermann anything. Truth or not.

When they finally arrived in the town they had already decided where they were heading. To _Rafiel's Bar_.

They went inside and took a seat at one of the empty tables. It was unusually empty for a Monday night. The only other people in there were these big scary looking men in the corner of the bar.

The male barmaid came over and delivered their drinks.

"_Prepare yourself_! I hope you enjoy it." He said.

They started drinking and laughing and having a good time. And one by one questions came out of the others mouths.

"Hey Moonbay, rather kiss Karl or Irvine?" asked the drunken Fiona.

"Irvine" replied Moonbay.

"What about Thomas or Van?" asked Reese.

"Irvine." Was Moonbay's response.

"But he wasn't even a choice then!" shouted Fiona.

"I know. But I'd rather kiss Irvine than any man that you could find!"

"Oh! I would rather kiss Raven that any man ya'll could muster!" said Reese.

" And I would choose Van!" said Fiona.

The men in the corner suddenly got up. They went over to the corner and paid the male barmaid. They then went over to where the three girls were sitting.

"We couldn't help but notice you." Said the biggest and scariest of them all.

"Yeah," said the skinniest, "Wanna come by our place?" He went over to Fiona caressed her cheek.

"In your dreams, meatheads." Said Moonbay, "Ain't no way we a gonna go with you."

"What did you say?" asked one of the other men.

"I said get lost if you don't want a butt whopping." Said Moonbay.

Three young men entered the bar. The biggest of the scary men yelled, "GET YER BUTTS OUTTA HERE NOOBS! WE OWN THIS HERE PLACE!"

The tallest man laughed. "That's funny. I thought the name was RAFIEL's Bar…not Ruben's Bar."

The leader stepped back. "How da yer know meh name?"

The young man stared at Ruben with one eye.

"Yer that mercenary ain't ya?" said Ruben

The mercenary then engaged in a bar fight. He was not alone though. He had Moonbay at his side; also his two friends. When the fight was over, the good reigned over evil.

"I coulda handled it my self Irvine." Said Moonbay.

"Sure you could've. Well…Me, Van, and Raven got worried since you never came back for the rest of the night."

"We stayed out all night??"

"Yeah."

Moonbay gave a big yawn then she fell over on Irvine and fell fast asleep. Fiona fell into the arms of Van. Reese started to fall towards Raven but he stepped out of the way so she fell into the arms of her organoid Specula. They all went back to the Republican Base. Hermann apologized for proposing to Moonbay, he was half asleep and thought she was someone else. Everyone looked at O'Connell when he said this but shrugged it off because O'Connell looked nothing like Moonbay.


	6. Pajama Party

**slight Hermann/O'Connell (depends on how you look at it), Zeke/Thomas** (_one-sided;watch Emperor's Holiday to see Zeke's reaction to Thomas...priceless)_

* * *

6. _Pajama Party_

It was just a regular Saturday morning in the Helic Republic. Madam President was going down stairs to get herself a cup of coffee. As she entered she found her son, Major Rob Hermann, sitting at her kitchen table.

"Ah! Rob," she said, "What brings you here? I thought that you went to go meet O'Connell's parents."

"Naw. I told O'Connell that I didn't want his parents to like me more than they already do. I wanted him to still have their love."

"That was nice of you. So, why did you come here?"

"I was wondering if I could have a sleep over here. Can I?"

"Oh…"said Madam President surprised, "Of course you can Rob."

"Thanks a lot mom!!" he said enthusiastically.

Hermann then ran out of the kitchen, pen and paper in hand. He wrote the invitations to his friends, and then sent them. He waited till seven o'clock, when the doorbell rang.

Hermann ran to the door and opened it, to reveal his best friend O'Connell. O'Connell was wearing sky blue pajamas. He had a green pillow with a blue Pteras on it.

Next to arrive was Van Flyheight and Fiona. Van came in deep red pajamas with a blue Blade Liger on the back. He brought an orange pillow with a blue Shield Liger on it. He had a silver organoid plushie that looked like Zeke. Fiona was wearing a light pink nightgown with red ribbons on the straps and pink lace on it. She had a pink pillow with Zoid Eve on it.

Then came Irvine and Moonbay. Irvine was wearing what he usually wore. He brought a plain gray pillow. Moonbay was wearing a turquoise shirt with orange shorts for her choice of pajamas. She had a purple pillow with the picture of a Gustav on it.

An hour past before Hermann's last guest arrived, Karl Schubaltz. He came in black silk pajamas, with a black lily pinned to it. He brought a dark green pillow with a Molga on it.

The guests all gather around in a circle in the living room. They each took turns guessing why each of them chose their pillows.

"I know why Karl has a Molga on his pillow!" yelled O'Connell over the rest of them.

"Why?" they all asked.

"Because they are his 'squishy' bugs!" O'Connell said.

"You are right." Said Karl. "And I can guess why you have a Pteras on yours."

"Why?" asked everybody.

"Because O'Connell secretly likes being a 'Perdy Birdy'."

"Heh…yeah." Said O'Connell.

"Why doesn't Irvine have any picture on his pillow?" asked Fiona.

"Because Irvine is boring. That is why it is that dull shade of gray." Said Moonbay.

"Not true! None of the pillows had a Lightning Saix with orange eyes on it. Or a gray Command Wolf with red shoulder armor." Said Irvine.

"Everything doesn't have to be perfect Irvine. My Gustav has that white plate now but the Gustav on the picture doesn't." said Moonbay.

Irvine went off into a corner to mumble to himself. He looked out the window next to him and he could see two dark figures in the distance. Since he couldn't make them out and they were too far away to do any damage he just decided to let the go by.

The two dark figures were Thomas and Zeke. Thomas was mad at the fact that he wasn't invited but his brother was. He couldn't understand the logic that Hermann was using.

"I can't believe it Zeke," said Thomas, "Miss Fiona is here! She needs my protecting!"

" Ri rove rou Rhomas."(_I love you Thomas_) said Zeke.

"I know what you mean, Zeke. Don't they care about her safety!?"

"Rill rou ro rout rith re, Rhomas?"(_Will you go out with me, Thomas_)

"You're right! We should crash this little sleepover!"

"Ray! Rou raid res! Rets ro rout ro Ronic!"(_Yay You said yes Lets go out to Sonic_)

Thomas ran to the window of the living room. He motioned for Zeke to follow. They looked through the window. They saw Hermann leave the room. Then, they saw Fiona, sitting next to Moonbay talking. But wait! Some man put his arm around Fiona! Who was that man?

Thomas then crashed through the window and pulled out his gun. He pointed it directly at Van's head.

"How dare you touch Miss Fiona, you perverted freak!" yelled Thomas.

"Whoa! Thomas! Put that gun away! You don't want to hurt anyone do you?" said Van, surprised.

"Aha! I knew it! You were always planning this didn't you? To take advantage of poor, defenseless Fiona, huh Van?" yelled Thomas.

"Thomas! What are you saying?" Van said, inching away slowly and carefully. Thomas wouldn't let him go though. He grabbed Van by his shirt and pointed his gun between Van's eyes. Van's eyes widened when Thomas started to pull the trigger.

"Thomas Richard Schubaltz! Put that gun down immediately!" yelled the older of the Schubaltz brothers.

Thomas looked up to find his brother in a not so happy mood. He set Van down slowly. He turned around to his brother and stared at the floor.

"Give me the gun." ordered Karl.

"But-"

"That was an order Lieutenant."

"But Karl-"

" That is Colonel Schubaltz, Lieutenant. Give me your gun!" said Karl, sternly.

Thomas gave his gun to Karl. Then turned around to Van.

"I am sorry Van. I shouldn't have pointed my gun at you and yelled at you."

Van smiled. "It's okay. I need more exciting things in my life. Without it, it would be boring like Irvine!"

Thomas laughed. A fake laugh, of course, but a laugh nonetheless. He was then glomped by Zeke, who wouldn't let him breath.

"Look Thomas! I think Zeke wants to be your friend!" said Fiona.

"Ri rove rou Rhomas!"(_I love you Thomas_) said Zeke.

Thomas gasped for breath as everybody laughed. Hermann then came back into the living room.

"Uhh….mom? I think we're gonna need some more food."


	7. Hair

**Sorry for the dopeyness of this one. I had a writers block when I wrote it. F.Y.I. My sister made him say "I'll stare at you and so will my hair!" ...yeah...we're weird.**

* * *

7. _Hair_

Hiltz was standing on the edge of a cliff, looking down on the ravine below. Ambient came to his side, growling at the approaching zoids. Hiltz smiled. They did not know he was near.

"Heheheh….Fear me!" yelled Hiltz, "I shall stare at you! Me and my doofey hair will!"

Hiltz laughed at the zoids. One of the zoids was a blue Blade Liger. Hiltz stopped laughing.

"Grrr…you never feared me and my hair, Van Flyheight! You shall pay!"

Hiltz jumped down from the cliff and landed in front of the Blade Liger. He stared at the orange cockpit. He could sense the presence of Van. Hiltz stared an evil stare, hoping that it would strike fear into Van's heart. He also made his hair stare and evil stare. Noises were coming out of the cockpit.

_Was it the noise of fear? No…._

"How dare you laugh at me!!" cried Hiltz.

"Sorry," came a voice from the Blade Liger, "But are you actually trying to scare me? Well…tame that hair then I might be a little bit scareder."

Hiltz started crying. He ran off with Ambient right with him. They ran and ran till they found a barbershop. Hiltz got his hair cut. He looked in the mirror, he didn't look the same.

_Oh well…._

When Hiltz returned home that night he looked in the mirror to see his improved self. But that wasn't what he saw. He looked exactly like he normally did. Hiltz took that as a sign that he should look the same, and that Van Flyheight was a baby for laughing at him and that he should grow up.

Hiltz died the next day in the Death Stinger, fused with the Zoid Core. Everybody might have been happy but Van felt a little guilty for making fun of Hiltz hair. He got over it in a minuet.

HILTZ AND HIS HAIR IS GONE FOREVER!! BYE BYE HAIR THAT IS STUPID!


	8. Singing Lovers

**Moonbay/Irvine ...sorta...atl east...from Van's point of view. I actually drew this out at school.**

* * *

8. _Singing Lovers_

"_I'm a transporter of the wastelands_!" sang a merry transporter, piloting a Gustav.

"Moonbay…" said Van, in the Blade Liger.

"_I'm making this upppp as I gooo along_!"

"Umm…Moonbay?" said Fiona, behind Van.

"_Don't cross my path_-"

"Grrr…" said Irvine, in the Command Wolf.

"_You'll never, get away with it_!"

"MOONBAAAAAAYYYY!!" yelled Irvine, finally fed up with Moonbay's singing.

"What is it Irvine?" asked Moonbay, oblivious to the fact that Irvine is mad at her.

"Shut the hell up!"

"What was that?"

"I said shut it! You're soooo freakin' annoying! Ahem…._I'm aaaaaaaa transporter of the waaaaaaassssttttttelaaaaaands_!"

"Wha-? Hey now!" said Moonbay.

"_IIIII'm maaaaakkkkiinnngggg thiiiiiiss uuuuupppp_-"

"Shut-"

"_aaaaasss IIIII goooo aaaaloooonng_!"

"-up!"

"Gosh! Will you two lovers ever stop fighting?" yelled Van over Irvine's singing and Moonbay's yelling.

"WHAT?? Love that jerk?? Never!" yelled Moonbay.

"That is the most ubsurd thing you have ever said Van. Even more ubsurd that the flying papaya!" yelled Irvine.

_This is what I get for trying to get them to shut up…_ thought Van.


	9. BEEK

**Poor Thomas...oh well... ;)**

* * *

9. _BEEK_

Thomas was walking around the Imperial Base. He had just finished installing a new memory chip into BEEK. The only problem was, somebody stole it. Thomas knew that the other men in the army liked to tease him and take his stuff, but they went to far when they stole BEEK. Thomas spotted his older brother, Karl, writing a letter in the empty dining hall.

"KARL!! SOMBODY STOLE BEEK!!" yelled Thomas.

"Do not address me in such an informal way, Lieutenant Schubaltz."

"Sorry, Colonel Schubaltz, but I need to talk to you as brothers."

"There will be no such talk as long as we both are on duty."

"Please, Karl-"

"Ahem."

"Um….Colonel Schubaltz…. Somebody stole BEEK."

"Then go get it." Said Karl, annoyed.

"Uhh…Karl, I'm not entirely sure who exactly stole him."

"Look Thomas," said Karl, fed up with his younger brother, "Just go look around for him then. Leave me be, please? When I'm done I'll-I'll help you, okay?"

"Thank you Karl!" yelled Thomas, and he kissed his brother on the cheek. Thomas then ran out of the dining hall to find the people who stole BEEK. He ran around the whole base, but didn't find a single person who had him. Thomas almost gave up when he saw is older brother in front of him, smiling.

"Hey Karl…" said Thomas, depressed.

"That is no way to sound on such a lovely day." said Karl.

"Sorry, but I didn't find BEEK."

Karl looked at Thomas and laughed. He then smiled and pulled a black box and handed it to Thomas.

"YOU FOUND BEEK!!" yelled Thomas, grabbing BEEK and hugging it.

"It fell out of your back pocket when you left the dining hall." laughed Karl.

Thomas' eyes got wide. How could he not have remembered that he put BEEK in his pocket? He felt so dumb. He then hugged his brother for giving BEEK back to him.


	10. Eyes

**Sorry for the lateness of this one. My sister had to read it first. I'm sorry for the way that it was written. I had a writers block that day.**

* * *

10. _Eyes_

As he walked by people stared. He didn't understand why they did…they just…did. He glared at them to show that it was not okay. They cowered in fear. Was he really that scary? He turned a corner to find more people on that hallway. Just like the others, they stared. He wondered if he had a stain on his uniform. No…he didn't, he always kept his outfit clean.

"Lieutenant Schubaltz, why is everyone staring at me?"

"Uhh…maybe it's because of our eye color. You know, lime green. Also because of your eye shape…kinda creepy. There also there's the fact that you have those lines under your eyes…that show that you haven't had a moments rest since the 3rd grade. That is also scary."

Karl looked at his younger brother in disbelief. Was he really that scary? No, he wasn't. It was their own problem… not his. If some eyes scare them then they shouldn't be in the military. He now understood why they left the field of battle before it was over. It was because they were a bunch of cowards.

Karl then told Thomas off for not addressing him in a formal way. Thomas walked off with a dark cloud over his head. Karl shook his head and proceeded to the dining hall. (**0.o no way!… he always is there**)


	11. Blueberry

11. _Blueberry_

"IT"S BLUEBERRY!!"

"No, it's Blue-_raspberry_."

Raven looked at his roommate Thomas. How could he not know the difference between a Blueberry muffin and a Blue Raspberry muffin?

"Ugh… look Thomas, it's a _BLUE_berry muffin. There is no raspberry in this recipe at all!" yelled Raven.

"Nuh uh!" yelled Thomas, "BEEK! Analyze this muffin and tell us the contents of it!"

Thomas gave a piece of the muffin to BEEK. BEEK started to print out a list of the contents of the muffin.

"See? BEEK say that it- uhh..." started Thomas.

"It's what, Thomas?" asked Raven.

"Blueberry…" Thomas said in a small voice.

Raven started laughing at Thomas. Thomas then ran out of the room into the bathroom and started crying. He stayed in there all day, until Van made Raven apologize to Thomas. Raven was never forgiven.

* * *

Sorry it's been a while! I wrote this one after me and my sister had a conversation using Thomas and Raven. I was Raven and she was Thomas and to make it look like they weren't just sitting aroung i made them get into a fight about blueberry muffins (I was eating one at the time)


	12. The Lone Wolf's Date

12. _The Lone Wolf's Date…_

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because….I-I don't like her that way!"

O'Connell and Irvine were arguing since morning. O'Connell was convinced that Irvine needed to go on a date with Moonbay. Irvine, of course, disagreed.

"I think ya'll are meant for each other!" said O'Connell.

"Why do you care anyway? It's not like we know you that well. Who are you to say that we are 'meant for each other'?"

O'Connell looked at Irvine. Should he tell him the real reason he was doing this was because he didn't want Van and Fiona to keep spreading rumors that him and Hermann were gay? _No_, he thought, _I should make it seem like I really like the idea_.

"When ever I see you two together, it seems like ya'll are in another world. A world that ya'll can only get to together." O'Connell said. "I'm drawn to romance, I guess. But…I think blossoming romances is what gets me."

"Cut the crap." said Irvine. "Worry about your own love life why don'tcha?"

"Oh, common! You know you want to!"

"Even if I did want to….go out with Moonbay…she's still hung over… McMann…" Irvine said sadly.

"Dude how do you know? I figgered that she must like you! I mean… she laughs at all the jokes you tell….even though they aren't funny."

"Maybe she just hasa bad sense of humo- hey! My jokes are too funny!"

"Dude whatever. Hey look, just ask her out."

"I…I don't know how…" Irvine said slowly.

"Just ask her out for a picnic then. Simple and can be **just** friendly." said O'Connell.

"Alright…fine. But…I don't have a picnic basket."

"I do. And a picnic blanket."

"Can I make fireworks?"

"You're gonna be in a forest. You'll catch a tree on fire. Besides you don't have time to. You gotta go take a shower."

"Why?"

"Because you smell horrible. You want to smell nice for her."

"That's stupid. She doesn't mind. And why can't I make fireworks? She doesn't know I'm going to ask her out."

"Uhhh…heheheh…."

"You already told her to meet me there, didn't you O'Connell?"

"Don't be mad. It was Van's idea to ask her ahead of time. He was sure you would've said yes right off the back! Man was he wrong…it took me FOREVER to get you to say yes."

Irvine shook his head. He told O'Connell that he would go take a shower, if he would take care of the food. O'Connell agreed because he knew an awesome cook, and the fact that Van said that Irvine had to be nice and clean.

It was an hour after they split up when O'Connell started pacing.

_He was supposed to be here by now_, thought O'Connell.

O'Connell looked at his watch. Irvine was supposed to be at the lake five minuets before. He was about to lose hope when he saw Irvine walking toward him. O'Connell ran to Irvine. He was about to ask him why he was late when he stopped.

"Irvine…?" started O'Connell.

"What?" he asked, walking past O'Connell.

"You didn't take a shower did you?"

"I didn't have time. I had to finish my fireworks."

"I thought I told you no fireworks!"

"Actually, you said that I didn't have enough time to make them. Well, I think I used my time wisely. I mean, I made more than I thought I would've. Not to mention the fact that I made a really big one!"

"You sound so proud of yourself…."

Irvine shrugged. He continued to the forest.

*************************************************************

The next day O'Connell awoke to find that he stayed up all night to see how the date went. He got up and stretched.

"Ah, O'Connell!" yelled Irvine waving.

"Oh….how'd it go?" he yawned.

"Oh great! We liked setting off the fireworks. Here….it's your picnic basket."

Irvine handed O'Connell part of a basket, which was covered in ash and pitch black. It was clearly destroyed.

"Th-that was my grandmother's basket!" cried O'Connell.

"Oh…sorry!" said Irvine, and he walked off. Leaving O'Connell behind, crying.


End file.
